


a violent love declaration

by skynotblue



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Protective Carlos, Worried TK, carlos punches a homophobe, sorry idk how to tag, tarlos date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skynotblue/pseuds/skynotblue
Summary: TK and Carlos are walking to the car after a lunch date and a homophobe says some shit that Carlos doesn’t like. Punches ensue because TK’s precious ears don’t deserve to hear that bullshit.This might suck. Enjoy.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 248





	a violent love declaration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tarlos fic and it might be horrible, but I hope someone likes it. I just really wanted protective Carlos so this is what I came up with. Alright I’ll shut up, enjoy-

Carlos isn’t the confrontational type. Okay, yes, he _is_ a police officer, but that’s work. It’s different. Outside of his job, Carlos tries to avoid confrontation at all costs—whether it be verbal or physical—he does his best to hang that stuff up with his uniform at the end of his shifts.

But Carlos also loves fiercely—he’s a protector. When he loves someone, he’ll stop at nothing to make sure that they feel safe and that they’re treated right. And he’s pretty sure he’s loved the beautiful man currently walking next to him from the moment he first laid eyes on him.

“-as far as food trucks go.” Carlos catches the end of TK’s long-winded review of the taco truck they had just stopped at for lunch. He realizes he had been too distracted by the adorableness that was TK’s rambling to actually hear what it was that he had been rambling about.

“Did you hear a word I just said or are you somewhere else right now?” TK looks over to him as they make their way to Carlos’ car parked a couple blocks away. His green eyes squint in the sun as he looks slightly upward into Carlos’ own eyes.

“Sorry, distracted. You’re too sexy to expect people to actually pay attention to what you’re rambling about.” Carlos jokes, lightly bumping TK with his hip.

TK lowered his head, hiding a small grin. “Shut up,” He mumbled, inching closer to wrap his arm around Carlos’ waist. Carlos returns the gesture, resting his arm behind TK’s neck, fitting them both together like two puzzle pieces.

“Wanna come over to my place? I’m off for the day. We could just hang out...and stuff,” Carlos says softly, mouth inching closer to TK’s ear, sending a shiver up TK’s spine.

“Are you propositioning me, Officer Reyes?” TK raised an eyebrow, glancing over to Carlos.

“What would you say if I was, Tyler Kennedy?” Carlos replied, taking back his arm, placing both hands on TK’s hips as they finally reached the car. TK rolled his eyes at the use of his full name, but proceeded to blush at the fact that he was now pinned between Carlos and that sexy blue Camaro of his.

“I would say-“

“Hey get a fuckin’ room will ya, faggots,”

Carlos’ heart immediately drops and he feels his face go cold. TK lightly grasps Carlos’ wrist—a gesture done both in an effort to calm Carlos and to anchor himself.

Carlos still has one hand resting on TK’s hip as he spins around, only to see the backside of a Texan homophobe. The sight of his scraggly brown ponytail and ripped, paint-stained blue jeans makes Carlos want to beat the shit out of him right then and there.

Maybe he should say something first.

“What the hell did you just say?” Carlos shouts, beginning to move toward the man. TK tries to tighten his grip on Carlos’ wrist but it’s no use. He’s on a mission.

“HEY—I said what the hell did you just say to me?” Carlos shouts again, louder this time, slipping into his cop voice. He catches up to the musty smelling middle-aged man. Grabbing for the man’s shoulder, he only catches a handful of his ratty old Harley Davidson tee shirt. The homophobe spins around, beginning to square up to Carlos even though he has a clear disadvantage, with Carlos being a built 25 year old cop, and this man appearing to be about 52 years old and having the build of someone who drinks a six pack a day.

“You heard what I said, boy. You and your little fairy girlfriend wanna make out, fine. But don’t make me watc-“ The man’s sentence is cut short by Carlos’ fist meeting his mouth. TK slaps his hand over his own mouth, standing a couple feet behind Carlos, feeling helpless.

As the man regains balance and begins to fight back, TK surges forward, grasping for Carlos’ arm, hand, leg, anything to drag him out of this mess.

“Carlos- Carlos, STOP-“ TK urges as he attempts to yank Carlos away. _Why do his biceps have to be bigger than my goddamn body?_ TK thinks, struggling but finally succeeding in pulling Carlos away from the man who had just managed to collide his fist with Carlos’ right eye. That would leave a mark.

“Hey, hey, you good?” TK questions, steadying Carlos as he stumbles a couple feet away. He bends over slightly, hands on his knees, catching his breath. TK rests one hand on Carlos’ back while the other shakes with adrenaline at his side.

Carlos begins to straighten himself out, only to find the homophobic bastard had already practically run away from the scene. “Son of a bitch,” Carlos muttered, lifting his hand to touch his eye. He flinches, but quickly forgets about the injury as he looks over to a shaken TK.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, are _you_ okay? I’m sorry I should have just let it go, but that asshole had no right to say that shit to you. No one does,” Carlos rambles, taking TK’s shaky hands in his own steady, bloody-knuckled hands.

“I’m good, I just- I feel like I’ve never seen you like that. Even on the job,” TK replies, looking into Carlos’ deep brown eyes, still sensing some rage radiating off of him.

Carlos nods, running a hand through his hair, eyes searching for how to explain why he did what he did without letting it slip that he is, in fact, _madly_ in love with this boy.

“Yeah...sorry, I just. I care about you like...a lot okay? And you deserve so much better than that motherfucker shouting slurs at you. When I- care about someone it’s hard for me to just let that shit go and-“ Carlos starts rambling again. Isn’t TK supposed to be the rambler in this relationship?

“Carlos,” TK cuts him off, placing one hand on Carlos’ shoulder, the other still being firmly held in Carlos’ grip. “I get it. And thanks...for doing that.”

Carlos replies with a nod, his shoulders becoming less tense at TK’s touch.

“It was actually kind of hot...” TK mumbles, eyes shifting between the ground and Carlos’ fiery gaze. Carlos raises his eyebrows, slightly shocked by this admission.

“Reallyyy,” Carlos says, inching closer to TK. “Guess that’s a yes to coming back to my place then?” He whispers, mouth close to TK’s ear once again. Fuck the homophobic onlookers.

TK feels his cheeks heat up, both hands moving to rest on Carlos’ waist.

“Let’s get out of here, _please_.”


End file.
